heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Kal-El/sheet
Skills Writer (Expert): Clark Kent is a writer. He's an award winning writer. Between the quality of his work, the awards, and some other skills, he's a writer that's in demand too. He's one of the best workers the Daily Planet has. With the right article Clark can change public opinion for the better. Jack-of-All Trades (Average to High Depending on the Skill): He may not be a master of everything, but to say he's a novice. Thanks to his Kryptonian skills and prowess Clark knows how to do a lot. Several businesses told him to write his own check before he chose the Daily Planet for a job. Clark knows a lot. Farmer (Expert): He grew up on a farm for many years. Jonathon taught Clark everything he knows. Plus Clark read every book he could find on the subject. If you need to raise your barn, know how to properly plant crops for a more bountiful harvest, etc. he's your guy. Driving (Low): Clark knows how to drive and still does to keep up appearances. Sadly, he's still not fond of parallel parking. Investigation (High): There's more to being a good reporter than just being able to write. You have to chase leads, know how to find clues, notice the details that often go missed, etc. Clark's considered for reasons. Fighter (Average): He knows how to swing a few punches and how to keep his hands up. Clark isn't the best fighter on the block though. Powers and Abilities Super Strength (Super-Human): He holds back often. When he's pushed to his limits, when he digs down deep, and pushes himself to exhaustion Superman can lift over 5 sextillion tons. This is an utterly exhausting act for him though. It's on par with asking him to do a single bench press or dead lift at the max weight for one rep, and hold it for as long as possible. On a regular day he can handle things like cars, bridges, ships (space and water based), planes and many other objects. Sometimes it looks like he struggles with certain objects, but people are forgetting factor such as momentum that can add to the force of an object if in freefall. Super Speed (Super-Human): Superman has clocked records of 525 mph. He can break the sound barrier, but this is asking him to do a 100-Meter dash. A short race where he's leaving it all on he field before his body gives out. In short Superman can move far beyond hat of any human could be capable of whether on a general day or on one where he's testing his limits. Enhanced Durability (Super-Human): The guy can take a punch. Stopping a bullet train going 200 mph will cause his ears to ring, but it won't slow him down much. Bullets are shrugged off. At the most they feel like getting pelted with regular sized hail. Lasers can leave some scorch marks, but usually it's like rubbing his hands on dirty coals with some stinging. He can still take damage as the technology upgrades using energy sources that are alien. Between the durability and his strength it takes a lot to truly hurt Superman (sans his flaws). Also, thanks to holding his breathe he can survive short stints in space without a suit. Anything a good half hour to an hour in the empty vacuum will require a suit. Enhanced Mental Capacity (Super-Human): Because Superman's physiology works at an accelerated rate his mind is no different. His brain can process information faster while retaining most of what's read at a high capacity. While he doesn't have photographic memory Superman can still bust into a library, read all the content within minute, and retain a good majority of what's been read. This act is like studying or an A.C.T., S.A.T., or 400-Level College exam ithin the span of minutes. By the time his day is over he will be exhausted. Super-Breath (Super-Human): With a concentrated blow Superman can create hurricane-like winds that can reach to over 100 MPH. Like a Hurricane it can lift anything from cars to people if the winds become fast enough. Taking in bigger breathes before blowing doesn't mean he'll create faster gusts. The sudden increase in gasses within the atmosphere causes temperatures to dip to freezing levels creating a "Freeze Breathe." The latter calls for a bit of planning and precision. Flight (Super-Human): Thanks to the conditions in Earth's atmosphere Superman can tap into the equation for weightlessness. This process allows him to fly. He can reach the moon in under thirty minutes. Although with this power he often holds back. Many barriers can be broken with his flight, as he can move faster in the air than on the ground, but how much harm would that do to the people? Lots. So often Superman won't even push those speeds unless he's sure no one will get hurt. Enhanced Sight (Super-Human): A human can focus their sight on different things. They can spot objects several feet or even yards away depending on location, visibility, etc. Superman's ability to do this is quantified. He can see ahead hundreds of feet in a type of telescopic vision. Similarly he can focus on objects on a molecular level in a type of microscopic vision. Heat Vision (Super-Human): Focusing just right Superman can emit concentrated heat from his eyes in two rays. The energy can cut through various metals and materials with the utmost ease. Like with his enhanced sight he can make delicate cuts with laser precision, this is how he shaves, by concentrating the focal point. Super Hearing (Super-Human): For hundreds of miles Superman can hear all manners of cries. He's hard to keep still because of the never ending calls for help. Superman can use the hearing to help out so many without being anywhere near the situation. Specials Celebrity: Superman is held to a high standard. He didn't create the standard, the people did. Ever since day one he's been a celebrity. Some watch him because he's one of -the- heroes. Others watch him out of jealousy or anger. Either case Superman's notoriety has him on a lot of radars. Family Matters: Jonathon and Martha Kent are Clark Kent's parents. Kon and Kara Zor-El are his alien relatives. Usually the former doesn't cause any waves. Sometimes people will presume he's a typical farm boy. The latter pair effect Superman more directly. Both wear an "S" and their actions will come back to him. Sometimes people will want Superman to be a parental/authority figure to them. Others will use the actions of Superboy and Supergirl as a means of saying, "See what Superman is capable of?! If his namesakes will cross those lines then why couldn't he?" Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Fortress of Solitude: Hidden within some of the coldest parts of Antarctica is Superman's homebase. It's a small reminder of what Krypton was. Technology that far surpasses anything Earthly by centuries and they're all at his disposal. Everything from gathering and processing information works at a far faster rate than the best Super Computers in silicon valley. The base is held at moderate temperatures thanks to the same technology and has the means of recreating ecological conditions to provide habitable conditions for various plants and animal life whose origins are not that of Earth. The Daily Planet: Clark Kent is a rival reporter to his co-workers, but to anyone outside of the planet he's a brother in arms. There's a juxtaposed brotherhood among journalist. Sometimes they'll let a contact slip or a favor get asked in exchange for similar treatment down the line. Having this little resource is a bit of a hidden gem as it can provide details to a new lead or place to look for something during some moments. Plus, the Planet itself is a hotbed of files and means of information for multiple situations. The Kents: Sometimes being one of the most recognizable heroes is a big burden to bare. Jonathon and Martha Kent are more than willing to help ease that burden off their son. Whether it's a friendly shoulder or joffering a place to stay where no one can find him, the Kents offer him more help than they ever could realize. The Super-Family:Becoming a hero and forging a legacy means others will wear the mantle in honor of you. Supergirl and Superboy are proof of this. When times get hard he can call upon them to aid him. Even Superheroes have family they can turn to. The Suit: Made of cloths and fabrics not found on Earth, the suit can withstand a fair amount of damage. It provides no protection or extra energy. However it comes on in a way that makes it convenient to wear and the durable fabric can take a licking before it begins to tear. Normal materials would crumble in less than a day with Superman's lifestyle. Clark Kent, the mask: Clark Kent, the persona/mask, is something that must be maintained while in public. The stumbling and stammering is an act. Certain things Clark dresses with help sell it too. These deviate from what he would actual do, but people are very unsuspecting about Clark being Superman. Most people believe he is the last guy on Earth that could be Superman. Sadly, there are only some instances Clark can truly be himself without putting on a front. Even then, those times he may still need to act a little extra nerdy. At a Kansas City Royals game he may spend an extra five to ten minutes explaining team/player stats to someone that went to the game with him just to sell the mask. Normally he'd just watch the game and enjoy it. At least Clark comes with everything someone could want out of a second persona including a legitimate social security number. Flaws and Drawbacks Kryptonite: Radiated pieces of his home planet can effect him adversely the right frequency can either weaken or kill him. Other frequencies, if they exist, can have other adverse effects. Magic: Magic defies all of the laws of Physics and Biology. All of Superman's powers come from Kryptonian Biology under certain conditions set by the yellow solar radiation of Earth. Magic defies all of these rules. As such, it can cut through Superman quite quickly. Lead: It cannot be seen or heard through. Any place or object lead lined will make it impossible for Superman to use all of his sensory based powers upon. If the right people learn about this they can plot against Superman without him being the wiser. Solar Battery: Superman can absorb solar lights via solar cells. All of these cells is how Superman works for days at a time. They allow him to heal quicker than normal. Unfortunately if something blocks out the sun, changes the solar radiation, anything like that, he will eventually become mortal. What solar cells are changed will deplete until there's none left leaving him just like a human. Superman needs to bask in yellow radiation regularly. Relationships Batman: At times they find themselves at odds. Batman will break the rules in the name of the greater good. Superman often abides by them wanting to see people brought down with the legal system. That doesn't mean he doesn't respect and maybe even fear Batman. The most dangerous, driven and intelligent man on the planet in Superman's eyes is Batman. Justice League of America: Being the found and leader of a team comes with a lot of responsibilty. Different members see him in just as many ways. Some call him friend. Others see him as a teammate, leader, and/or founder. Either way whether they're a former member, with few exceptions, a reserve member or on the current roster, Superman respects all of them. Kon-El: Complicated. At times Conner is a younger brother or even like the son Superman never expected to have. Regardless of the reason for Conner's existance Superman is proud to see his mantle will be in good hands one day. Kara Zor-El: Superman's only living relative. He loves his cousin and worries about her. In some ways she's more alone in the world than he is. Clark has no memories of Krypton. Kara remembers everything from the food to the sunsets. The world is a very primitive place that she's forced to get used to. His heart goes out to her for carrying such burdens. Majestros: They look similar, have equal powers, but then they start to differ. Superman imagine himself being like Majestros if he were raised in an environment like Themyscira. Majestros methods aren't approved of, but they are effective. Superman sometimes worries if Majestros may cross a line one day. Characters with Rels Set Kara Zor-El: Kara's last living relative and her inspiration. She loves her cousin unconditionally and worries over him. She also worries that she's living up to the legacy he's set. Majestros: While on many levels Majestros does feel Superman's outlook is overly optimistic and perhaps a touch naive, Majestros respects Superman's power, and more so his choices in how he uses that power. In many ways he sees echoes of his younger, more innocent self in Kal-El, and very occasionally he offers advice or expertise to assist the young Kryptonian. He does feel that he may be too soft on those he battles, but acknowledges that Superman is still highly effective in his own way. They're not exactly close friends, but they are on cordial terms with each other. Publicly, many believe Superman to be Majestic's son or younger brother, though he has clarified the notion many times in the press. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets